Desperate Times
by SpaceMonkey0941
Summary: Midep for Desperate Measures. Season five, episode eleven. Sam is kidnapped, Jack comes and saves her. That was the TV episode, these are their thoughts. K plus for mild swearing.


A/N: Mid-ep for "Desperate Measures," Season Five, Episode 11. It's the one where Sam gets kidnapped by Adrian Conrad, the sick dude that needs a Goa'uld symbiote to survive. He gets his symbiote from dear old Harry Maybourne, but he needs Sam's brain and the information it contains to figure out how to get the damn thing out again. This is right when the evil doctors are about to give Sam a lethal injection but are foiled in their dastardly plot when Jack and Harry come bustin' in to save the day. Hurrah!

A/N2: First bit is Sam's thoughts, second is Jack's. If you couldn't figure that out on your own then I have no faith left in humanity.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They come back an hour later, one of them wheeling a very menacing-looking trolley. I ask them what's going on, what are you doing, but they ignore me and hold me down. I frantically try to free myself but they're too strong.

One of them pulls out a needle and a vial. I stop struggling in my horror.

"You're going to kill me!"

As they tighten their respective grips I go cold. In a desperate attempt to free myself I thrash around again, but inside my thoughts are very still. _He's not here. I'm going to die alone. _I hear one of them say something about saving millions of lives but all I can think is -_ he's not here..._

The door smashes open and, as if my thoughts had called him, I hear his voice yell, "HOLD IT! Drop it, drop it right now! Don't even fool around! Put it down!"

Time slows as I look at him, my hero, my savior, my friend, my teammate, my CO, my everything. As he shoves the doctors to the wall, he glances my way. I see the relief in his eyes that must also show in mine, and he smiles a bit as he asks me, "You alright?"

I nod. I want to throw my arms around him and hide from the world, but unfortunately my hands are still cuffed to the cot. I look at him, breathing hard from the fear, and smile wryly.

"Yeah . . . very dramatic . . . thank you."

He smiles at me, says, "You bet" and I know that I'll be okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Å

----------------------------------------------------------------

We hear yells coming from one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. Maybourne mutters something, probably not very polite, but I'm just sprinting down the hall to get to her. Get to her before they do.

Technically, it's a bit late for that, she was kidnapped five days ago, but the yells mean that she's still alive.

Thank god.

If she were dead I don't know what I'd do. Probably go around shooting the bastards who did this to her, maybe just go back over to the Pentagon and punch Simmonds right in his smarmy sneer. I don't know what I'd do, but someone would get hurt.

We bust the door open and I yell, "HOLD IT! Drop it, drop it right now! Don't even fool around! Put it down!"

I see her on a cot in the middle of the room. I see two men standing over her, one with a needle in his hand. My heart stops beating for a minute. _She's quiet. What if I'm too late? What if he's already injected that stuff into her? _

But when I push them over to Maybourne and look at her again, the relief in her eyes and the disappearing anxiety in her manner let me breathe again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah . . . very dramatic . . . thank you."

I smile at her, hoping she can see how much I've missed her, how much I've worried, and how glad I am that she's okay. I say, "you bet" and she smiles back.

Harry gets the keys from one of the men's pockets and I unlock her cuffs. As I hand her a gun and she starts telling me about what's been going on, my mind can only think of one thing.

_She's here. I'm not alone, and I got there in time for her. She's here._

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first Sam/Jack ship! How'd I do?


End file.
